After The Rain
by Gesshoku
Summary: When Rei goes to visit her cousin, Kagome, she brings Makoto along with her. Everything's going fine, until one night Kagome follows a strange man in to the well-house... and never comes back out.
1. AN Dislcaimer

This work is a piece of pure fiction, based on Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha. Yes, this is a crossover.  
  
This takes place at an unspecified time during the Inu-Yasha anime (well in to the series, though), and around two weeks after Sailor Moon Stars (and all the Senshi have reached their Eternal forms).  
  
This is Makoto/Sesshoumaru, with hints of Inu-Yasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Rei/Kouga.  
  
Makoto is, obviously, the main character, but Rei won't be pushed to the side, as she also plays a big part in the plot.  
  
This will be updated one chapter a week (every Thursday).  
  
DISLCAIMER: One and only, so get it here. I. Own. Nothing. 


	2. Prologue: This Is Your Life

Prologue: This Is Your Life

  
  
  
  
"Come on, Makoto! Just a few more steps! You can do it!"  
  
Makoto glared up at a smiling Rei, already at the top of the steps, then staggered upwards until she was on even ground again. She dropped the luggage (the reason why she'd been so far behind) and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Honestly, Rei... How did I end up carrying all your bags?"  
  
Rei clapped her hands, laughing. "Because you're stronger than me, _and_ you're my very best friend in the whole wide world."  
  
The brunette just rolled her eyes, picking the luggage back up. "Riiiight..."  
  
She reflected that Rei was acting more cheerful than usual, and figured it was because she was getting to come here on vacation. Apparantly, this Kagome Higurashi was Rei's cousin, and they'd been close when they were younger. Unfortunately, Rei had been given over to her grandfather's custody, and hadn't been able to see her cousin for years. Until now, that is.  
  
Makoto slanted a look at the girl next to her, who was nearly bouncing from excitement.  
  
_She deserves this. Hell, after what we went through with Galaxia, we all deserve a little vacation._  
  
Everyone else had, in fact, taken their own 'vacations'. Ami had gone to a conference with her mother, being held in Kyoto. Usagi and Mamoru went to a nearby resort, and Minako had went to visit Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, who were currently in England.  
  
In fact, the only one who hadn't had anything to do was Makoto. Rei, however, wouldn't let one of her friends just sit around by herself for their three months of vacation. So, she'd invited Makoto to come along with her.  
  
After some... persuassion on Rei's part, Makoto had finally agreed.  
  
And so, here they were.  
  
They reached the front door of the house, but before they could announce their presence the door opened and a blur of white and green slammed in to Rei, sending the priestess stumbling back a few steps.  
  
"Rei! You're finally here! And- Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
The 'blur' stepped back, and it was Kagome that stood in front of them, all smiles, a slightly sheepish look crossing her face when she looked at Makoto. She bowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Rei's cousin. You must be Makoto Kino. I've heard a lot about you from Rei."  
  
Makoto gave Rei an amused glance and Rei just shrugged and smiled, looking a _lot_ like Kagome right then. The brunette turned her gaze back to Kagome, bowing in return after she'd set down the luggage.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi. Rei's told me a lot about you, too."  
  
Kagome blushed, waving a hand and bending to pick up a few of their bags. "Please, call me Kagome. Any friend of Rei's is a friend of mine. Come on in. I'm sure you're both hungry. We're just about to have dinner."  
  
Makoto picked up the rest of the bags, trailing after Rei and Kagome and shutting the door behind her.  
  
After slipping off her shoes, she put the bags next to the stairwell, where Kagome had placed the rest of them.  
  
"We can take them up to the guest room after dinner. I hope you don't mind sharing a room..."  
  
Makoto and Rei both shook their heads. Kagome looked a little relieved, and nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Time to meet the rest of the family, and eat!"  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
After a large meal of all Rei's favorite foods, Rei and Kagome took the bags up to the guest room while Makoto helped Kagome's mother clean up.  
  
"You really don't have to do this dear."  
  
Makoto looked up from drying a plate, smiling at the older woman. "Oh no, it's alright. Besides, if I didn't do it, it just wouldn't feel right. I have to take care of myself at home, and I'm used to it."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked suprised for a moment. "What about your parents?"  
  
Makoto's smile slipped, but just a little, and just for a moment. "They died when I was young. I've been on my own for a while."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's okay. You didn't know. Besides, it happened a long time ago. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to."  
  
"I know how it is, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, nodding. Makoto wondered at this statement for a few seconds before remembering that Kagome's dad was dead.  
  
A look of understanding passed between the two, and they finished cleaning up in easy silence.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
It was near midnight when a noise from outside woke Makoto up. She crawled to the window from her futon, peeking her head over the sill. Though it was night, the moon was high and bright and she could see two dark shapes heading towards the well-house. One of them looked like...  
  
"Rei! Rei, wake up!"  
  
Rei woke, looking blearily at Makoto. "If this is anything short of the end of the world, I'm going to beat you."  
  
Strange, how they could joke about the end of the world like that.  
  
Makoto waved her over, then looked back outside just in time to catch sight of Kagome shutting the door to the well-house.  
  
"I just saw Kagome and someone else head towards the well-house!"  
  
Rei peeked out the window, then shrugged. "So? Maybe she has a secret boyfriend and this is the only time she can meet with him."  
  
Makoto gave Rei a strange look. "But in the well-house?"  
  
Rei looked at Makoto, then back outside. "You've got a point... Let's wait a while. If they don't come out in thirty minutes, we'll go and check on her, okay?"  
  
Makoto agreed, and they sat down to wait.  
  
Thirty minutes later found the two dressed, flashlights in hand, sneaking towards the well-house.  
  
They stopped in front of it, and Rei shivered. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm getting some strange vibes from this place."  
  
"Well, isn't that all the more reason to go in? What if something's happened to Kagome? It's our duty, as friends and Senshi, to rescue her from whatever harm comes her way."  
  
Rei hesitated just a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Let's go in."  
  
Makoto opened the door, then rushed inside to find...  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Rei stepped in behind the taller girl, swinging her flashlight around, the beam hitting on everything but Kagome.  
  
"I... don't know. Think she disappeared?"  
  
Makoto walked down the steps, slowly, to peer down inside the well. "Maybe..."  
  
"You think she's down there?" Rei jogged down to stand beside her. She shone her flashlight down. "I don't see anything... But I do feel something."  
  
Makoto looked at Rei for a long moment, then sat on the side of the well, swinging her legs over the edge of it. Rei jumped up beside her. They switched their flashlights to their outer hands, grabbed a hold of each other, and jumped.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, Inu-Yasha, I can't stay! I only came back to tell the others that it would be a while longer. I have _guests_!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he frowned. "Feh. Your cousin and her friend. I already know that. But Kagome, the shards are more important! And Naraku's attacked two villages since you left! We can't keep having these delays!"  
  
Kagome looked away from him, expression tight. "I know. I know... But this is really important to me. Rei was my best friend before I even knew what that meant, and I haven't seen her in years. What if... what if I don't get another chance to see her?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked a little guilty at that, and he reached out a hand. "Geez, Kagome, don't cry. You can-" He stopped, sniffing the air, ears twitching even more. They weren't too far from the well, so when the light shone from it, they could see it.  
  
"People... coming through the well?!" Kagome raced back up the hill before Inu-Yasha could react. He bound after her, catching up quickly.  
  
"Oi wench, don't be so stu-"  
  
Two girls crawled up and out, interupting him. The first had long black hair and looked a lot like Kagome. She also wore the strange future clothes like Kagome. The other was different, with long brown hair up in a ponytail, and green eyes. Inu-Yasha had never seen green eyes on a person before. And he thought Miroku's purple eyes had been strange.  
  
The first flopped out over the edge, tumbling a few feet in the grass before coming to a stop. Kagome helped her stand up and brush her clothes off. The second pulled herself up and over in a show of grace that could rival Sango, landing gently on the ground and straightening up. He could see now that she was tall, much taller than the other two girls, nearly as tall as himself.  
  
The first girl spoke. "Kagome! Where are we? What happened? And who is _that_?" She pointed at Inu-Yasha, and he "Feh"'d and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome laughed. "That's Inu-Yasha. Remember the one I was telling you about? Inu-Yasha, this is my cousin, Rei, and our friend, Makoto."  
  
Rei blinked. "You mean... THAT'S INU-YASHA?! But he's a- a-"  
  
Makoto spoke up. "A demon? But... he's not like the enemies we usually face. Besides, Kagome looks perfectly fine, so he must be harmless."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at that, tightening one hand in to a fist. "Harmless?! I'll show you 'harmless'!"  
  
Before Kagome could 'sit' him, Makoto simply threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah. Harmless."  
  
And, for some reason, the look in her eyes shut him up, and he followed the three in silence back to the village. 


	3. Chapter 1: I'm Where!

Chapter 1: I'm Where?!

  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the four to reach the village, despite the darkness. Inu-Yasha took the front, leading the three girls, being able to see better in the dark than them.  
  
Sango and Miroku were waiting outside Kaede's hut, talking quietly, when they showed up. They greeted Kagome warmly, then looked strangely at the two newcomers. Well, Sango looked at them strangely. Miroku just leered.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Shippou?" Kagome asked, subtly putting herself between the two girls and Miroku. It wouldn't do to have him start groping her cousin and friend.  
  
Sango gestured vaugley to the hut behind them. "He's inside, sleeping. Who are your two friends, Kagome?"  
  
Rei bowed to the two. "I'm Rei Hino, Kagome's cousin."  
  
Miroku slipped past Kagome, taking one of Rei's hands and holding it firmly between his own. "Ah, such a lovely flower. I can see the resembelance. Lady Rei, would you do me the honor of-"  
  
Sango cut him off with one well-placed knock to the head with her giant boomarang. Rei shot the girl a grateful look.  
  
Makoto bowed as well, looking a little perturbed at the scene with Miroku. "I'm... ah... Makoto Kino, Rei and Kagome's friend."  
  
Miroku didn't make any attempts this time, as he was still on the ground, looking swirly eyed.  
  
Sango nodded to the both of them. "I'm Sango, a demon exterminator."  
  
"Demon... exterminator?..." Rei and Makoto shot each other amused looks, then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, do you think you could explain all this now? The well, where we are exactly, and why you're hanging out with a demon?" Rei asked, a note of pleading in her voice.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah... but not here. I don't want to disturb Kaede and Shippou any more than they have been."  
  
So they moved back a little ways from the village and sat in a circle... all except Inu-Yasha, who immediately leaped up in to the nearest tree.  
  
Once they were all settled, Kagome started. She told of how she originally fell in to the well, met Inu-Yasha, and broke the Shikon jewel. Here she told a little about the jewel, and Rei and Makoto could completely understand why demons were after it.  
  
She continued on with some of their adventures, about Kikyo (leaving out a lot of stuff there), how they met Miroku and Sango (Miroku cutting in to tell about his curse, and Sango explaining about her brother). She told them about Naraku, and all the trouble he caused, about Kouga and Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's half-brother.  
  
When the tale was finally done, it was nearing dawn, and Makoto and Rei both wore stunned looks.  
  
"Wow. so... you've been doing this since your fifteenth birthday?"  
  
Kagome nodded at Makoto's question, and Rei tapped a finger against her cheek. "I'd been wondering why your letters suddenly got fewer and far apart, starting from that day. Now I know."  
  
Kagome, of course, didn't mention that Rei had done the same thing when Rei was fourteen. It wasn't the time or place to bring that up.  
  
Makoto looked over at Rei then, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "So, I suppose we have to go beat this Naraku fellow."  
  
Rei laughed. "Of course!"  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt down from his branch, dropping right in front of the two. "Oi! You aren't coming with us!"  
  
Makoto and Rei stood, both looking angry. "And just why not?" Makoto asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Because, you two will get in the way! The only reason why Kagome comes along is because she can sense and purify the Shikon shards!"  
  
Kagome stood as well, indignant. "Hey! I've gotten pretty good with a bow, you know!"  
  
Rei frowned, and in a quick motion, had an ofuda slapped on Inu-Yasha's forehead that froze him to the spot.  
  
"We can both take care of ourselves. We've had... dealings with demons before, and always came out on top."  
  
Makoto nodded, cracking her knuckles. "Right. We're going to go along with you guys, and help you get the Shikon shards and defeat Naraku. Anyone who objects will get a demonstration of why I was called the 'Karate Maniac' for so many years."  
  
Needless to say, no one objected. Except for Inu-Yasha, but he was still frozen by Rei's ofuda, so we won't count him.  
  
Kagome stiffled a yawn, then said, "Well, I say we get some sleep. We'll have to head out late tomorrow..." she paused, look at the ever-lightening sky, "er, today, but it's better than being exhausted."  
  
The others agreed, and everyone headed back to the village (including Inu-Yasha, who had the ofuda taken off by Kagome, along with a stern warning not to fight with Rei or Makoto. Like he even listened to it).  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
After getting some sleep, they set out for the well. Kagome needed to get her supplies, and tell her mother where Rei and Makoto were.  
  
It didn't take long, and Makoto and Rei managed to grab an old backpack of Kagome's for themselves and put changes of clothing in it.  
  
They set off, and everyone was suprised by how well Rei and Makoto managed to keep up. Makoto and Rei, meanwhile, were marveling at how different things looked.  
  
"It's all so... green. And open," Rei stated, eyes wide. Of course, she'd known that things wouldn't be like they were in the future, but still...  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yeah. I've only seen this kind of scenery that time when I went on that training trip."  
  
They traveled like this for two days, making good time. It was on the evening of the second day, when they stopped to make camp, when something happened to break up their routine...  
  
Inu-Yasha went off to hunt, Kagome and Rei went to the river to get water, and Miroku gathered firewood. That left Sango, Shippou, and Makoto back at the camp, waiting to prepare the food that the half dog demon brought back.  
  
"So, you are a warrior where you come from?"  
  
Makoto looked up from where she was playing with Shippou, blinking at Sango. For one, frightened second, she thought that the girl had somehow figured out that she was a Sailor Senshi, but then she realized what she meant. "Oh. Well, kind of... I'm in to martial arts. I'm pretty good... I've competed in a few tournaments. Lately, though... I haven't had much passion for fighting. Must have gotten burned out." She laughed nervously, rubbing a hand across the back of her head. She wasn't, of course, going to tell Sango the reason why. The fight against Galaxia had taxed all the Senshi, and Makoto had lost most of her desire to fight afterwards.  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. Sometimes, if you fight for too long, you just... stop wanting to. It becomes too much." She looked thoughtful for a second, then shook her head. Before she could open up her mouth to speak again, though, both her and Makoto stood, tensing up. Shippou hid behind Makoto, peering out fearfully.  
  
A few seconds later, a tall, white-haired demon landed in the clearing. He turned cold, golden eyes to the two girls, who were both in fighting stances.  
  
"Where is that worthless Inu-Yasha?" Even his voice was cold, and Makoto shivered unconciously at the sound of it, her stance becoming more agressive. Sango leaned over slightly, one hand on her bone boomarang.  
  
"That is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He is Inu-Yasha's half-brother."  
  
Makoto's eyes flew back to Sesshoumaru. Well, at least she knew where Inu-Yasha got his attitude from.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew out his poison whip, and cracked it, once. "Tell me where he is." Though his actions spoke of impatience, he was ever impassive.  
  
Makoto stepped forward, sliding back in to her stance again. The desire to fight, the one she had thought long dead from Galaxia, welled up inside her.  
  
"You'll have to fight me, first." 


	4. Chapter 2: This Sesshoumaru

Chapter 2: This Sesshoumaru

  
  
  
  
_You'll have to fight me, first._  
  
Those words stunned him, and for one, brief moment, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, just stood there, staring at the human girl who would dare defy him.  
  
She did not move from her agressive position, and she wondered what was taking him so long to attack.  
  
Finally, he blinked, once, and his golden eyes pierced her own green ones.  
  
"You will move, wench. This Sesshoumaru does not bother to fight weakling little girls."  
  
Makoto's fists clenched and her eyes burned with an inner fire. "Weakling... little... girl?..."  
  
Tired of waiting for her opponent, she rushed forward. Sesshoumaru was taken off guard by her attack, not having expected it at all, and so her fist glanced off his right shoulder. It was a strong punch, though, stronger than he would have thought, and forced him a half-step backwards to compensate.  
  
He raised his poison whip just as she ducked behind him and made to punch him in the back. He twisted, bringing the whip down. It hit the ground where she'd been a mere second ago, causing the grass to die and start smoking.  
  
Sango and Shippou watched the fight with tense and worried eyes, hoping that Inu-Yasha would get back soon.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha was half-way back to camp before he heared the fight. Cursing his position for being down-wind, and himself for being too distracted to hear this before, he took off through the trees quickly, hoping that Sango wasn't having too much trouble with whatever or whoever it is...  
  
However, when he got to camp, he received two shocks. One was that it was his half-brother there and fighting, and two, that the person he was fighting against was not Sango... but Makoto.  
  
He dropped the animal he'd killed for supper, and ran towards the two fighters. He was stopped by Sango, a hand to the shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Look."  
  
Angred at this, and itching to fight Sesshoumaru, he looked towards the two combatants.  
  
What he hadn't seen clearly before, in his haste to get to them, was that Makoto was holding her own against the demon lord.  
  
Shock registered on his face, and he heared a slight giggle from beside him. He paid Sango no mind, though, watching the fight intently now.  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
Rei looked up from where she'd been filling up the water skins, frowning.  
  
Kagome slanted a look over to her cousin, a questioning eyebrow raised. "What is it?"  
  
"I feel... a great power nearby." Her head twisted towards the camp, and she shot up. "The camp! Sango, Shippou, Makoto!"  
  
Kagome stood as well... and yes, now she could feel it as well. She'd been getting better at controlling her priestess powers, and it allowed her to feel if there's a very powerful demon nearby. Not very handy, not yet, but she's still developing. She wondered how Rei could feel it though.  
  
A loud scream, and they both ran back towards the camp, Kagome's concern completely forgotten.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
When they arrived, they found Miroku (who'd gotten back sometime earlier) and Sango trying to hold Inu-Yasha back, and not doing a very good job of it.  
  
The clearing before them, though, was what drew their attention next. Makoto was fighting a tall, white haired man. No, not man, demon.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped out, looking slightly horrified. Rei's eyes were drawn to him, and she gasped as well.  
  
"That's the power I felt... Makoto! What are you doing?!"  
  
Makoto and Sesshoumaru were still fighting, though the girl looked worse-for-wear now, and slowing down somewhat. Still, she'd managed to get a few hits in on him, not enough to damage certainly, but one of them had disarmed his poison whip, for which Makoto was immensely grateful.  
  
He'd gotten hits in on her as well, and hers were far worse, dripping blood from slashes across her torso and arms.  
  
She made one, fatal mistake though. When Rei shouted her name, Makoto looked over towards her...  
  
And Sesshoumaru took the opportunity, grabbing Makoto by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Wisps of smoke curled up from his long nails, and when he squeezed, they pierced her flesh.  
  
Sango and Miroku finally stopped trying to get Inu-Yasha to stay still, and he ran towards the two-  
  
Only to be blinded by a bright, green light, and nearly defeaned by a yell of "Jupiter Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
AN: Ahem... I want to thank the reviewers that pointed out I had switched tenses profusely. I went back and fixed it. If anything like that happens again, please, point it out. Sometimes I get so busy I don't know which way is up, and it reflects in my writing. However, it's all fixed now, and the next chapter is up as well. 


	5. Chapter 3: A Secret

Chapter 3: A Secret

  
  
  
  
The green light filled the clearing, making everyone shield their eyes for the intensity of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped Makoto, forcing one of his eyes open so he wouldn't loose track of her. What he saw was yet another shock to him.  
  
Streaks of lightening fell from the sky, surrounding the girl. Her clothes disappeared, and were replaced by a strange white and green outfit. A white body-suit with a pink bow, elbow length white gloves, a skirt that was scandelously short, long pink ribbons trailing behind, and green hiking boots. A glowing sign on her forehead as well, the sign of Jupiter, though Sesshoumaru did not know this.  
  
When the light cleared, it revealed Sailor Jupiter, standing tall against the demon lord.  
  
"What are you?" Though his face was as impassive as ever, inside, Sesshoumaru was puzzled. How could one human girl hold so much power? For indeed, now that she was like this, he could _feel_ the power, crawling along his skin like static electricity, making his hackles rise.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter! If you wish to do harm to Inu-Yasha or any of the rest of my friends, you will have to go through me first!"  
  
He was still puzzled, but that was all she said before she attacked.  
  
Her moves were even quicker now, and stronger, and he had a hard time dodging them. It seemed she got fed up, though, because she stopped suddenly.  
  
He was about to take advantage of this and attack her, but she put up one hand and started spinning.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Rei watched the attack, and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. So, Makoto was going with her strongest attack after all. None of her other ones would have likely affected this Sesshoumaru guy much anyway.  
  
Thousands of razor sharp leaves with electricity dancing along their edges seemed to be spinning with Sailor Jupiter. All of a sudden, they shot out, whipping towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
He weathered them, his only show of any sort of weakness was when he brought his hand up to protect his eyes.  
  
When it was over, he straightens again...  
  
But the damage had been done. His white outfit was covered in minute rips, and blood was beginning to stain it. The cuts were all over, too many to count, and he actually looked suprised for a brief second before the expression disappeared, and he jumped at her again, attacking.  
  
They traded blows back and forth, at one point becoming so fast that only Inu-Yasha could still see them, and barely at that.  
  
Makoto's punches aren't pulled at all; in fact, if anything, she was hitting harder than normal, and it showed when she finally connected with Sesshoumaru, a straight punch to the gut, under his defenses.  
  
It sent him flying back, and he managed to stop himself before slamming in to a tree.  
  
The look he turned on her then was almost feral, a far cry from his usual calm mask. Sailor Jupiter just looked at him calmly, though, raising one hand to prepare another attack.  
  
He stood, pushing his long, white hair back over his shoulder, and turned an icy glare on Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I will go, then. Make no mistake, though..." his glare directed at Makoto now, "I will be back, and I will beat you next time."  
  
Yes, she had not beaten him. This was merely... a tactical retreat.  
  
Before Sailor Jupiter could get off another attack, he was up in the air, flying away on his cloud at a fast speed.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at his retreating figure. "Just like a man to run away when the fight starts to get good..."  
  
Inu-Yasha broke out of his stupor then, striding up to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
And it seemed he spoke for all of them (minus Rei) when he grabbed her by the shoulders and asked,  
  
"What the hell just happened?!"  
  
Makoto got out of his hold, detransforming and sharing a look with Rei.  
  
"It's a long, long story..." 


End file.
